Out of vortex
by SCP-blank
Summary: Indiana Jones's son Mutt had been married once. To a welsh woman. How different would Ianto Jones be if he was raised with such an illustrious person as a father? He probably would get into more touble, like acompany a certain doctor to silly adventures.. AU, time travel, River Song, time agents and immortal!Ianto


'chwaer' - welsh for 'sister'**  
**

* * *

**1994, Wales, Original Earth.  
**

"You're leaving again, aren't you" Eleven year old Ianto Henry Jones said looking at his father. Mutt Jones, as that was the name he had taken years ago, both to assume the name of his real father and to escape the ever watching eye of Russian intelligence, sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You know I have no choice, right, Junior?" He reached his hand to ruffle Ianto's hair but he moved out of his touch. Ianto was only eleven years old yet he had come to terms that they never will be a normal conventional family. He looked down to the ground hiding the tears that were about to fall from his ocean blue eyes.

"You will be back?" Ianto meant it as a statement but the question mark lingered on his tone. Mutt sighed again and put his bag on the motorcycle and gathered his son in his arms.

"Always, fy mab, always." He then released Ianto and gave him one of his customary looks. "If suspicious men come here.." But he was interrupted.

"If oriental, Chinese, avoid at all costs, pretend not be able to speak English only welsh. If they scowl much, Russians, run like hell. If they speak like Yankees, most probably grandpa's friends. In that case leave country." Ianto cited what he had learned ages ago. Mutt laughed though there was no mirth in the sound.

"Perfect, as always, Yan. You only forgotten one thing. Take care of your mam and chwaer. And yourself." Mutt took out a miniature rifle out of his coat pocket and gave it to Ianto. The boy looked up, his innocent eyes shining with determination.

"I will, always."

* * *

**51st century. Stormcage Containment Facility. NGC 4414.**

Dr. Jones was quite young, judging from his appearance as he looked in his mid- twenties, though, of course with the technology available at the end of Fifthy first century people aged much slower. He was a considerably respectable gentleman and well-known for his ability to make even the least talkative prisoners speak. He had two majors, one in psychology and other in intergalactic communication. He was one of few constant residents of the Stormcage moon - only handful of others lived there that were not behind bars - and perhaps the only one who preffered it that way.

Some rated that prison as one of most secure, even reaching the level of security sontarans had employed upon their prisons, and the latter species were famous for their over the top paranoia.

It made Jones smile. He himself had less than sparkling view of the defenses that were placed upon the prison. It seemed that almost all didn't even attempt escape simply because of the reputation prison had.

Dr. Jones's job was to make prisoners open up as some would live more than others and they didn't have life sentences so it was necessary to make sure they could be changed into more public friendly people, when eventually they had to be reintroduced to the society.

However, there was one prisoner who differed from any other in many ways. She, or at least her name, was rarely mentioned, letting wildest tales spread. Her senstense, also, was constantly debated. She was a woman, who was not all human (few were in these times), didn't act particularly remorseful because of her actions and because of that she sparked continuous curiosity.

Dr. Jones, as soon as he learned (he did have a wide network of contacts, after all this time) that there was someone who killed the last time lord, aka the Doctor, decided he wanted to meet her.

And so this was how he found himself walking the long hallway towards her cell. She had just been admitted though it was obvious, she, as a time traveler, had been there before.

Her image Jones found in his file didn't do her justice. Maybe she wasn't gorgeous or particularly pretty but she had a personality. A personality that took up most of the room, it seemed. There were only two people in all his life (and it was a long time) that Jones knew who had such a personality.

"I said I didn't want.." Then she stopped and looked at him. For a moment her eyes widened then she smiled and stood up, going to the bars and clenching her hands around them. "Ianto?" Her voice is excited and a little uncertain.

He flinched at the name. She couldn't have read his mind since he had long ago learned how to close it but the other possibility was quite unlikely. It might have been that she found out about him from the Doctor, the person she was setenced for murdering. Or she met Jones in his future, her past.

No matter how much time passed since he first learned of it, time travel and it's peculiarities made his head hurt all the same.

"River Song." He paused. "I apologise for my bad manners, but please indulge me how you know my name?" He, despite having lived two centuries in the future already, still sometimes turned back to his old way of speaking.

The blond smiled warmly. Somehow that didn't feel comforting to Jones at all.

"You told me your name." Then she looked a bit worried and said. "This is the first time you meet me, isn't it?"

* * *

**200?, Torchwood Cardiff, Wales, Original Earth.**

The alarm went off, signalling yet another major rift spike.

'At least all of the team is here' Jack thought.

He currently was attempting to arrange the archives in a neater pile (using a shovel, no less) but it was a futile attempt. Jack was quite vain and often worried about how his immortal yet slowly aging body will look in the far future so you would have expected him to think of the activity as humiliating.

Surprisingly enough, however, Captain Jack Harkness, head of Torchwood three, found menial labour appeasing.

As soon as he heard the alarm, Jack rushed to the main part of the hub.

"Tosh! What is it!" He shouted as he grabbed his cloak in passing.

The oriental woman, crunched to a monitor clicked the controls a few times, inspecting CCTV data and answered.

"I've no idea, Jack, they look like potatoes. What do you think they are?" Her voice was urgent and Jack peered in to the monitor.

"Sontarans..." He sighed heavily, hoping they came here through the rift by accident and weren't about to declare war upon humans of twenty first century. But then he noticed something peculiar.

"What is that?" he exclaimed, seeing the sontarans look at one direction (an angle CCTV cameras didn't capture) and then ignore their surroundings and become more interested in someone else, a first human victim, perhaps?

* * *

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The shouts that were spoken in the Universal Standard made Jack sweat. He really didn't want to have to fight the best warriors of the universe but then he feared he won't have any choice. Still, he stood frozen in front of the fighters, watching the scene unfold.

Two sontarans and a man, a human male, were fighting against each other, the man, moving quickly enough to avoid all major blows but it was obvious that two against one and plus the sontarans' superior force was taking it's toll on the lone fighter. Jack, somewhere from the back of his mind registered the fighting style time agents were taught in the General Inter-Galactic Academy, as he gazed numbly, all his heroics forgotten for the moment. His insides felt frozen as he recognized the man.

Then the man shouted something. It was hardly legible but Jack heard Gwen gasp and he turned to her, distracted from the fight momentarily.

"What is it?" He said and then turned his gun to the aliens as the fight became harsher.

"It was welsh! Jack, we have to do something!"

'Welsh? But that doesn't make any sense-' Jack's train of thought traled as the team was forced to cut in.

* * *

"Fuck!" The man exclaimed when he saw the Torchwood team incapasitate his opponents. Then he noticed Jack who already was gaping like fish at the sight of familiar device on the familiar man's wrist. "Fuck!" he repeated louder and then raised his arm on which Jack saw similar to his wrist wrap, a time travel device all agents were issued once on active duty.

"No!" Jack shouted and the man stopped, his fingers almost touching the buttons that would in a flash wisk him away to some other time line and place. The torchwood team kept their guns trained on him but Jack's gun was numb in his arm.

They stared each other down and then Jack opened his mouth, his expression apologetic, but the man interrupted him.

"Don't you dare." He said quietly gazing at Jack and the latter's shoulders sacked.

"Gwen, Owen, clean up the place, will you." They looked at Jack,frustrated, and their expressions said clearly they would inquire about this (whatever this is) later but the time traveler stopped them.

"No- no." He repeated himself, his voice on edge once more. Then he sighed as if resigned and took one of the unconsious aliens and started to carry him into the Torchwood three SUV with ease.

"Jack! Do you know him? Who is this man." Owen demanded answers as he looked at Jack his expression distrusting.

Jack rubbed his eyes, cursing his existence.

"Just help me with this." He said and they managed to squeeze the bodies into the SUV barely.

The man didn't look at all strained. His gaze, Gwen noticed, was nostalgic as if he was a traveller who had after long time returned home. Then he noticed her staring, well, Jack was too, but he ignored his gaze. Owen was pretending to not find him interesting and no doubt at the hub Tosh was already looking for any taces of him in the vastness of data.

The man smiled suddenly, a small yet not seemingly fake smile and he stretched his hand out to Gwen.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said in English and Gwen a bit dazed shook his hand.

"What's your name?" She asked a bit tactlessly but she knew patience was not her quality. The man smiled wider and then turned to Jack, his smile dropping and they gazed at each other, their expressions indecypherable. They staring continued until the time traveler opened his mouth to speak once more, answering Gwens question yet looking straight at Jack's eyes.

"Jones. Ianto Jones."

Jack closed his eyes and turned his head away, walking away to the driver's seat. Ianto, satisfied that he won the staring match, turned to look at Gwen genially.

"And you are?"


End file.
